Thinking Out Loud
by Mitzia
Summary: Marinette and Adrien share a dance at their school's homecoming.


The soft lights were the first thing that caught her attention. The crowd of couples dancing was the second thing that caught her attention. The third was the boy sitting across the room with a small cup of punch in his hand looking aimlessly at the crowd.

She took a deep breath that went unnoticed by the loud music echoing in the room and shimmied her way through the crowd. The DJ was obviously in the process of mixing the track from a hot EDM beat to a mellow ballad. It was that time of the night where slow dancing was appropriate before it went back to the hardcore dance music teens loved nowadays.

She moved her body along to the electric music to blend in with the crowd until she hit the shore. There was a few others scattered along the wall but her eyes were only on the golden haired boy with stunning emerald eyes that shown in the yellow Christmas lights hanging around them. Mustering as much courage she could, she casually walked over to his spot.

"Oh, hey Marinette! Enjoying the dance?" he yelled over the music so she could hear.

"It's nice but there's a lot more people here than I was expecting," she said. She sat down next to him at a distance not to close or far away.

"Yeah, that's why I'm hanging out over here. I can't dance to save my life," he laughed. God, he laugh was a better song than anything the DJ mixed in his lifetime.

"Really? Why come to a dance if you can't dance?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I like the atmosphere. Can you dance? You must if you're at a dance," he mocked playfully.

"Not really. I have two left feet, I swear," she giggled. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of an angel's laugh.

Before he had a chance to respond, the EDM beat finally ceased and in place was an acoustic guitar ballad. The DJ took to the mic and called all couples to get close and personal on the dance floor which they did without having to be told. Boys held onto the waists of beautiful young women who wrapped their arms around their necks and swayed to the rhythm of the night.

The two sat and observed this for a minute before turning to each other simultaneously. "Hey, why do- Oh, you go first. No, you." They spoke at the same time and laughed off the cliche. "Wanna dance? I mean, it'll suck, but at least I'll dance to something tonight," he said.

He stood up and held his hand out to her like a prince in a fairy tale. She didn't have to think twice about this decision. Her nimble gloved hands intertwined with his as they both walked to the edge of the sea of people. Her hands slid up around his neck and felt the pulse of his heart through the warm skin. His found the bottom of her slim waist and gently rested there as if she was as fragile as glass.

The chorus played and the two quickly found a rhythm of swaying back and forth in place. Although there were people everywhere around them, it felt like they were in their own world. Sapphire met emerald in a trace-like stare and they couldn't help but show each other such angelic smiles that filled them up with a warmth inside their chest. It didn't feel awkward like they thought it would be. Being close, staring into each other's eyes, it felt like a normal practice.

It felt right.

It was such a calm action but her veins were filled with adrenaline that this was actually happening. Since she was a kid, she wanted to dance with her love like the princesses she saw in all of her favorite books with prince charmings of their own. That's all she wanted and she finally got it in this moment she wished would last forever.

As the music slowed down for the end, neither lessened their grip on the other. Instead, they smiled and whispered the last line of the song.

 _"Maybe we found love right where we are."_

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **I just wanted to write a cute story in honor of homecoming coming up for some people. That's it. That was my purpose. Everyone can go home now. :) In any case, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet I threw together after listening to some Ed Sheeran songs in the darkness of my bedroom XD**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
